


Lonely

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off wants company for once, but not for the reason Vortex hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** brief (attempted) smut, slice-of-life, fluff  
>  **Continuity:** G1 (part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)), pre-war  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex, implied Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off sipped from his energon, looking out of the panoramic window at the dusty city of Kaon.

He was tired, but restless. His trip to space had been okay, it had been routine without any events that were worth mentioning. It had been almost boring if he dared say so.

Onslaught gave him time off for the next three cycles to recover, and Blast Off was grateful for that. If only he could recharge.

He sighed, and glanced around in his apartment. He was alone. And for the first time in a very long while, he felt lonely.

It didn’t happen to him often. It almost never did on HEX, where time alone had been rare. Blast Off couldn’t remember if he’d known that kind of feeling before they were deployed to Cybertron.

He doubted it.

But maybe it was having lived on HEX for that long that sometimes after being in space Blast Off would have liked to have someone around. Just someone else, anyone really, after the solitude of space. A warm frame in the same room, someone else’s systems humming and an energy signature that told him there was someone alive.

Blast Off let his head drop against the backrest and vented air deeply. He could comm someone. But most people he knew lived either in Altihex or off-planet. Onslaught wasn’t an option. It would be unprofessional to call his boss, even though they sometimes interfaced.

And Vortex?

The ‘copter would want to interface, be demanding, and maybe get the wrong impression.

Laying an arm over his visor, Blast Off pondered. 

Another breem passed in which he couldn’t get to recharge.

With a growl and hating himself for it, Blast Off pinged Vortex’ frequency.

\---

Vortex had a spring in his step as he walked along the corridor to Blast Off's apartment.

The shuttle had commed him, and so soon after being back from space.

The 'copter grinned; his rotors quivered.

He knocked at the door, not bothering to send a request to Blast Off.

It took a moment and when the shuttle opened, he appeared exhausted.

"Come in," he said as greeting.

Vortex nodded. The door closed behind him.

"How was the trip?" Vortex asked to start some conversation, crossing the distance to the couch and table. Energon was on it, but it didn't look like high grade. He should have brought some himself.

"Routine," Blast Off shrugged. "It was nothing special."

Not too close yet, Vortex sat down next to Blast Off leaning almost sideways on the armrest. He didn't want to overdo it when Blast Off didn't seem ready to interface just now. His energy field was drawn in, and his expression didn't give a hint to any intentions. Not even the ailerons clicked. Maybe Blast Off just wanted to discuss something for work? He did have a few days off, so Vortex could be just his messenger to Onslaught. 

Vortex' rotors wilted for an astrosecond, before he covered their movement up.

If Blast Off had seen it, he didn't comment on it.

"Routine? Does that mean boring in shuttleformer-slang?" Vortex grinned, showing it as he withdrew his battle mask.

Blast Off huffed. "You could say that. But boring isn't always a bad thing in space."

"Hehe," Vortex laughed, flashing a broader grin and leant over to the table to get a cube. "I don't mind space being boring for you when it means you want some entertainment later."

"You really do have a one track mind," the shuttle muttered, shaking his head. He didn't sound annoyed, only tired.

"Well, excuse me, but when you comm me shortly after coming back and invite me over, it's hard to think of anything else," Vortex teased. "Or did you want to discuss work?"

"No, nothing about work," Blast Off replied, the optics dim. He seemed to get more tired by every passing klik.

Vortex resisted frowning, and continued in a teasing voice. "Good, because that'd be unfair. I worked enough today."

"Did you really?"

"Yep, I did," Vortex insisted. He drank from his energon and realised it was weaker high grade with a gentle burn on his glossa. He kept grinning, optics roving over Blast Off's frame without bothering to hide his interest. His rotor blades still quivered slightly. "If it's not for work, and not for an interface, why did you want me to come here?"

Blast Off shrugged again. "I never said it's not for the latter." It was said with an amused edge, but the tiredness was most prominent in Blast Off's voice. 

Vortex didn't quite know what to do with it, and settled for trying his luck. "No, you never did," he said, and put his cube away. He got on all fours on the couch, and crawled to Blast Off.

The shuttle didn't flinch and didn't complain. He merely sat there and watched Vortex. Even when the heliformer leant in, and let his field extend softly, brushing his against Blast Off's, the shuttle didn't comment. There was just the usual short tension that always was there when someone got too close.

The exhaustion was even more evident in the shuttle's signature, but Vortex didn't let himself be put off by that.

Blast Off's large, black hand found its way to his hip, and Vortex leant in, nibbling along Blast Off's throat.

The shuttle engine revved slightly, and Vortex shivered. "Can I touch you?" he asked against the neck cables.

Blast Off's frame trembled slightly in a quiet laugh. "You already are," he muttered, and his hand traced from Vortex' hip to the small of his back.

Not letting the chance pass, Vortex settled on Blast Off's lap. Fondling the winglet on the shuttle's upper arm, he licked along its edge and flared his field invitingly.

There wasn't an answering flare, and no reaction to the touch.

Vortex looked up.

Blast Off's visor was dark, the ventilation even and the energy field fluctuated only slightly.

"Are you serious?" Vortex uttered, and vented air in disappointment. Wasn't that just great?

Vortex let go of the winglet, and stared another klik at Blast Off being deeply in recharge. But maybe this had to be expected, seeing that Blast Off had been away for almost two orns.

Still, why did he want Vortex there when he was too tired to interface anyway?

Tracing along Blast Off's alt-mode vents on his chest, Vortex sighed. It would be useless to try to wake the other, Vortex knew that from many attempts by now.

Oh well, he thought, and settled down on Blast Off's idle frame. The shuttle was warm and comfortable, the signature teasing and soothing at the same time.

"Tomorrow then," he mumbled, stroking over a transformation seam on Blast Off's side until he also was in recharge.


End file.
